Disturbing Interruptions
by TheGirlWithaCrazyCat
Summary: When Harry goes to warn Dumbledore about Snape and Malfoy, he finds an out of sorts headmaster and too much information. ONESHOT .Please R&R! Gracias :D


**Thank you all for reading this! It's my first fanfic, so i don't expect a lot of reviews but they still are very welcome!!! I also want to give all the inspiration credit to a picture i saw on the internet, and want to say thanks to the artist!**

**Rated for hints of conduct....**

** _DISTURBING INTERRUPTIONS_**

As Harry walked through the empty corridors he could hear the peaceful, yet loud snoring of portraits lined on both sides. As he turned the corner heading to the Room Of Requirement, he heard a whispered conversation. He peeked over the wall and could see Snape and Malfoy having an argument, he caught a tiny snippet.

"Let me help you…… You can't do it alone…."

It was Snape that was talking, he finally had proof that that slimy git and the flashy wannabe Malfoy were working on something for the Dark Lord!

He stepped back slowly, and when it seemed clear that he was out of range, turned and ran to professor Dumbledore's office as fast as he could. When he hurriedly said the password and stood in front of the door he knocked several times. Nothing…He banged on the heavy wood, which resulted in the door sliding open. He rushed inside, "Professor Dumbledore, I think Snape is-" He paused.

A very wild-eyed Dumbledore with fly-away hair, robes wrinkled, and half-moon glasses askew was smiling like a mad-man. Harry was immediately taken aback at the status of his headmaster. Dumbledore was a lot of things, crazy, mad, loony, bright, weird, and unusual are some words acceptable, but surely he wasn't psychotic! Harry even momentarily questioned his sanity.

"Are you alright sir.....?" He felt a bit awkward at this point and fidgeted with his hands a bit. "I'm absolutely fine, Harry. " His voice sounded anxious and unstable "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Harry remembered why he was here in the first place, "Yes, sir, professor Snape is--" But before Harry could finish, Dumbledore cut him off "—is one hundred percent trustworthy! I knew you would just come around! Now go down and tell him—"

Harry blinked twice, a little confused. "Huh? No, sir, Snape and Malfoy are planning—".

Once more Dumbledore interrupted and finished the sentence for him, "I'll look into it, Harry. I'll look into everything! Now, run along…" Harry ignored him, "Sir, about the horcruxes…" "Screw them my boy!" Dumbledore said, flailing his arms violently.

"Wait, what? B-but you said…."

Dumbledore was going to say something but, Harry eyed a very familiar witch's hat with a feather. Dumbledore eyed the hat too and the color drained from his face. "Hey, isn't that professor McGonagall's hat?" Harry asked, not noticing the change in Dumbledore's facial tone. "Absolutely not, I mean, y-yes, yes! We had a m-meeting…And she left it…."

Harry was beginning to feel worried again.

"Alright, Harry, off you pop! Here have a sweet, there's a good boy." Suddenly a voice broke through the air.

"ALBUS!"

Harry looked around the room, trying to locate the source "What was that?", Dumbledore hastily answered, "Oh, uh, nothing!".

As he walked Harry toward the door, things only got worse. Dumbledore saw a bra lying on the floor, but before he could hide it or keep it away from Harry's eye-distance, Harry saw it too.

They both stared at it for a good minute before Dumbledore interrupted the silence. He turned towards the young Gryffindor and told him simply yet still with his anxious voice, "This is all a dream..." He constantly tapped the tips of his fingers together. "Umm, why don't you skedaddle, Harry…?" Dumbledore's voice at first sounded a little high-pitched than normal.

As Harry walked down the stairs he could hear Dumbledore. "Coming, dear!" His voiced turned rather sensual, "Now, where were we…?"

Harry would there on have disturbing images when he would see Dumbledore or McGonagall.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Hoped you guys liked it, i would also like to announce that any ideas for stories or requests are also welcome!**

** ~Maggie;3**


End file.
